1. Technical Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention is that of crosslinkable liquid silicone formulations capable of being used to form a coating which make it possible to introduce long-lasting properties to a large number of textile materials.
2. Description of Background and/or Related and/or Prior Art
Numerous treatments are applied to textile materials. They introduce thereto additional properties, such as, in particular: softness, hydrophilicity, hydrophobicity or oleophobicity. These treatments often consist in depositing, on the textile surface, polymers mainly of silicone type. For softness, these are long polydimethylsiloxanes oils (indeed even polyorganosiloxane gums). For hydrophilicity, these are aminated silicone oils or silicone oils comprising polyether groups. Organosilicon compounds or purely organic compounds which are fluorinated are incorporated when it is desired to introduce oleophobicity.
For some applications, such as, for example, water repellency of clothes, one of the desired characteristics is the permanence of the treatment. It is observed in practice that numerous current formulations do not allow satisfactory longevities to be achieved.
The introduction of a long-lasting function to a textile material is a difficult technique. It is known (cf. Patent DE-A-2-822,393) that, to improve the anchoring, it is desirable to produce covalent chemical bonds between the support and the compound which it is desired to deposit on the textile surface. Nevertheless, given the nature and the diversity of the polymers used to manufacture textile materials, this option is not always possible and, when it is possible, it remains specific to a certain type of support textile material.